


Coffee Shop

by NerdyUwU



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Cafe AU, Fluff, M/M, Mochi makes an appearance, Oneshot, and slight banghim too, and vampires, big big fluff, literally just vampires running a cafe what do you expect, slight daejae if you squint, sorry for grammar/spelling mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 06:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14995235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyUwU/pseuds/NerdyUwU
Summary: Jongup is a vampire who is head over heels with Junhong, a human patron who visits often.





	Coffee Shop

            Jongup let out a wistful sigh as he watched the human walk into the café the small ball of fluff walking by his side loyally. He watched as Himchan took his order, his eyes never leaving the tall, lanky figure as he took the drink. Jongup wiped down the counters out of boredom, the café relatively empty as it was late, but that was normal. It wasn’t a usual café that opened its doors bright and early with cheery music and a warm atmosphere. Jongup’s little café was catered to the small population of vampires living in the area and the occasional human who stayed up late. It opened late in the evening and closed by the time dawn rolled around, its atmosphere bordering cold yet inviting with the dimmed lights and antique décor. Of course, it wasn’t like vampires were a hidden secret – they lived in relative peace alongside humans.

            Another sigh fell from his mouth and Jongup pulled the plug on his thoughts about the tall human. He busied himself with rearranging the small pastries and found his mind wandering right back to the human. He was _tall_ , with sleek black hair swept off to the side and an almost baby face had it not been for the appearance of the nose piercing. Jongup more often than not found himself wondering what he was doing here so late, and with a dog no less. The man had been the only person to catch Jongup’s eye, especially since he visited almost everyday and ordered the same drink _and_ sat in the same seat. It was hard not to notice.

            “Staring at him again, Jongup?”

            He startled slightly upon hearing Youngjae’s voice so close to his ear, whisking around to stare at the older man. “No…” He answered, although he knew Youngjae could probably see and hear through his lie.

            The older vampire leered, grinning toothily and pinched Jongup’s cheek, ignoring the protest that feel from his lips. “You totally were. Why haven’t you gone and talked to him?”

            Jongup moved away from Youngjae and pulled a face, staring at the stainless counter. “I don’t have any reason too, anyway.” He heard the frustrated huff that escaped Youngjae’s lips and bit his lip slightly, his eyes flickering up to look at the older man.

            “You’ve been _looking_ at him for months now, Uppie.” It wasn’t often that Youngjae resorted to using the nickname Jongup absolutely hated (secretly loved) and the younger merely shook his head, indicating he wanted to end the conversation right there. “Suit yourself, Jongup.” Youngjae ruffled Jongup’s hair and slinked away, most likely to go converse loudly with Daehyun. The two of them together always ended up in bickering and loud laughing, but it didn’t seem the patrons minded all that much.

            Jongup rapped his fingers against the counter and looked over the café with careful eyes, sighing softly. He could faintly make out the silhouette of the human he’d been eyeing for months and silently cursed the fact he forgot to put in contacts. He had thought that being a vampire would bring him his super vision, like it had for Himchan and the others; but he seemed to be the unlucky one and was stuck with his usual vision. Now that he thought about it, he didn’t even know the humans name and his stomach lurched with anxiety.

            There were no new customers to tend to and Jongup felt content just standing at the counter, eyes flicking over to look at the figure of his one-sided attraction. Himchan was busy with restocking while Daehyun and Youngjae had finally stopped whatever blabber they had been talking about to take care of the empty tables. It wasn’t until he heard Himchan gasp loudly that Jongup tore his eyes from the cute guy to look at the older man, curious as to what would make him let out such a noise.

            “Bang!”

Jongup furrowed his brows. _Bang?_ Who was that? He watched a figure walk up to the counter, Himchan dropping what he was doing and hurrying over. The vampire looked at who came up to the counter, confusion written across his face. A relatively tall man with dark hair that seemed to be curled into an almost poodle style. It was the first time he’d seen the man ever come into the café and Himchan seemed to know him, judging by the wide smile that split his face.

“Channie,” ‘Bang’ responded breezily and Jongup was taken aback by how deep the man’s voice was, though he supposed it fit. ‘Bang’ looked like an intimidating figure, his eyes dark and lips drawn in a neutral line. “Can I get the vanilla frappe?”

Himchan nodded and then looked at Jongup, cocking a brow. Jongup pulled a face in response, but nonetheless went to working on the surprisingly sweet order. Perhaps this ‘Bang’ fellow wasn’t as scary as he seemed.

            “Junhong has been waiting for the past fifteen minutes, Bang.” Jongup could hear Himchan say and his lips pulled into a confused frown. Who was Junhong? He could hear the sheepish, deep laugh from the man Himchan called ‘Bang’.

            “I got caught up in some things at home. I told him I was going to be late. Channie, can you bring my drink to the table?” Jongup turned around with the finished drink in hand and slid it over the counter, watching the friendly exchange with curious eyes. Himchan talked a lot, sure, but he’d never heard the older man talk about his own personal life – even if the four vampires had known each other for years. And years was an underestimate.

            Himchan smiled and nodded, leaning over the counter and coaxing ‘Bang’ closer. He whispered something into the man’s ear, something Jongup couldn’t catch and he watched in fascination as ‘Bang’ grew red, a large gummy smile spreading across his face. So maybe he _really_ wasn’t as scary as he seemed. ‘Bang’ moved away from the counter after sliding the money over and Jongup watched in silent horror as he sat across the tall, cute human he’d been watching.

            _Junhong_.

            He finally knew the human’s name and the thought of it made his cheeks burn slightly. The name was nice to say and he wondered how it would sound if he said it aloud. Jongup reached out to grab Himchan’s arm before the older man could get away, raising a brow in a silent question.

            “Ah…That’s Yongguk. A friend of mine,” Himchan explained quickly, waving Jongup’s hand off only to be stopped again. “Jongup I swear-”

            Jongup sighed loudly in irritation. For all the times Himchan teased him about liking the human – Junhong – he sure was clueless sometimes. Though it seemed Himchan got the message judging by the smile that spread across his face and Jongup quickly regretted even prying.

            “It’s about Junhong, right?” The older man pulled his arm away again, eyes twinkling. “Yongguk is close friends with him, they go to the same university, which is why Junhong comes here late at night. Doesn’t really explain the dog though. Yongguk doesn’t know why either.” Himchan looked down at the drink for Yongguk in his hand and his smile twisted into a smirk. “Jongup, come with me.”

            Jongup’s eyes grew wide and he shook his head quickly, uttering a ‘no’ in protest. There was no way he was going to walk over there to where Junhong was sitting. The thought of it made his face feel hot. How could he? He’d been looking at the human for so long, wouldn’t it be weird? A rush of doubt and questions flooded through his mind. He wasn’t one to talk a lot, what if Junhong found him weird? Or didn’t like him because he was a vampire? Though it would be ridiculous as everyone knew who he was and worked here.

            Himchan shrugged, not willingly to push the younger any further. “Suit yourself, but you’re missing out for sure.” He slowly walked away with the drink in hand, humming to himself and leaving Jongup flustered.

            Wait, hang on. Had Himchan known about Junhong the whole time and refused to tell Jongup about it? The younger rubbed his eyes and let out a sigh. That must’ve been hard for the elder, considering he had a hard time shutting his mouth sometimes. Jongup was silently amazed by Himchan’s perseverance in not telling him anything about the human until now. He shook his head slightly at the mere idea of it and went to clean the equipment.

            Himchan had known Junhong before Jongup had and a small pang of jealousy hit him in the gut. He’d been pining for a month now and hadn’t even known the human’s name – yet Himchan was supposedly friends with Junhong’s friend? Perhaps Jongup needed to pay more attention to what happened around him. Perhaps, yeah. Jongup washed the rag clean and looked up at Himchan when he came back, raising a brow when the older started to make another drink, and right after he’d cleaned up too.

            “Why are you making another drink?”

            The elder only smiled as he whipped up a caramel macchiato, Jongup recognizing the order almost immediately. Himchan only grinned wider when he realized Jongup knew. “He wanted another drink, since he already drank his other one. You’re going to take it out to him, okay?”

            Jongup ran a hand through his hair and let out a huff. He couldn’t say no this time, since he was being given a task. His stomach churned, butterflies fluttering around at the mere thought of getting close to Junhong.

            “And, give this to Yongguk, okay?” Himchan handed Jongup a tray with the drink and a small cake, smiling. “Tell him it’s on the house, courtesy of me.”

            The vampire rolled his eyes slightly, his hands feeling clammy as he gripped the tray. Maybe he wouldn’t even say anything to Junhong. The thought made his stomach churn unpleasantly. He should at least be able to say a small greeting at least, just like he’s always done whenever Junhong comes to order and Jongup is there to take it. With one last bitter look at Himchan, who returned it with a megawatt grin, Jongup left the safety of the counter and walked over to the table where Junhong and Yongguk were sitting.

            The two of them looked up and Jongup could feel his legs go weak at the sight of Junhong. His dog seemed equally as happy to see him and wagged its tail happily, tongue lolling out. “Here you go, a caramel macchiato.” Jongup set the drink down, a smile twitching on his lips out of politeness. He almost fell there and then when Junhong smiled at him in return, the sight itself blinding and sending nervous tremors into Jongup’s legs. “And, Himchan hyung said to give this to you,” Jongup turned to Yongguk and set the small cake down, earning him a wide gummy smile. “He said it was on the house.”

            “Tell him I said thank you, Jongup.” Yongguk responded, his voice reverberated in Jongup’s chest. Ah, so Himchan had told Yongguk his name. Junhong stared at Jongup curiously and he could feel his face burn under the gaze. Jongup folded the tray in under his hands and nodded at the both of them.

            “Well, then I should go back. Do tell us if you have any problems or would like another drink.” Jongup turned on his heel to leave before a voice stopped him – and it was not a voice he recognized as his friends or Yongguk’s. Turning back around, Jongup tilted his head slightly, looking between the two men curiously. “Yes…?”

            Junhong held out a few bills sheepishly, chuckling. “Here’s the money for the drink. I forgot to give it before…” Jongup blinked owlishly at Junhong, wondering how such a voice could come from someone who looked like _him_. It was a lot more deep-toned and raspy than he expected it to be and it caught him off guard. It took the dog barking at him to pull him from his shock and Jongup reached out to grab the bills.

            “Ah…right, yes. Thank you. And uhm, your dog is cute.” He blurted without a thought, clutching the money in his fist tightly.

            “Oh! Yeah, meet Mochi. He gets bored when I’m at class so I just take him here with me.” Junhong explained, his lips pulled to reveal a toothy smile, bright and happy. Jongup couldn’t help but smile in return, eyes crinkling slightly at the sheer sweetness in Junhong’s tone.

            Jongup nodded slowly in understanding and gave a short nod to the both of them again, repeating his earlier statement and then turning heel, walking back. He nearly collapsed behind the counter, the tray slipping from his grip as he washed it and put it back in it’s place. Himchan clapped his shoulder and grinned.

            “Easy, wasn’t it?”

            The younger merely huffed softly. “Right. I hardly said anything different from what I usually say to him.”

            “He knows your name now at least, since _none_ of us wear nametags.”

            Jongup rolled his eyes at that and ran a hand through his hair. “I _wonder_ why we don’t wear them.” Himchan only chuckled and pat the youngers shoulder again.

            He went back to rearranging and cleaning tables as the time ticked on, Yongguk and Junhong seemingly engrossed in their conversation whenever Jongup turned to look at them. The patrons were slowly beginning to leave on by one, dropping small handfuls of tips in the jar as the exited, making Jongup feel a bit proud. It always happened of course, but nonetheless, every time it did, the vampires heart swelled slightly.

            “Buh-bye, Bang!” Himchan chirped airily as he watched the man walk up to the counter and drop a tip. Jongup watched the strange exchange between the two of them, this time Yongguk leaning in to coax Himchan over, whispering something into his ear. Whatever it was, Himchan’s face surely lit up in a blush and grin. Jongup’s eyes flickered over to Junhong walking over as well, the dog at his feet and a paper in his hands.

            “Erm, uhm, Jongup…hyung?” Jongup nearly exploded. He walked over, shoving Himchan – who laughed – out of the way and nodded, raising a brow. Junhong continued talking, sliding the paper over and as if he was hit with a burst of confidence, flashed a toothy grin. “My number. In case you wanted to get to know me better instead of staring at me all the time.”

            The vampire flushed, ashamed he’d been caught in the act of staring and the fact Junhong had _known_ made it worse. Jongup mustered up the words and courage to respond, stuffing the paper into his back pocket.

            “I’d like to get closer to Mochi first. He’s a lot cuter.”

            “I can arrange that to happen, Jongup hyung.”

            “7 PM on Saturday seem good? Dog park?”

            “Deal, hyung.”

            Himchan let out another laugh and Jongup threw a spoon at him as Junhong left the café building, a smug aura around him as Mochi hopped alongside him.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending is kind of bland in my opinion but then again my writing is always like that. Tell me if you liked it uwu, I like comments


End file.
